Volta Wiki
Welcome to Volta Wiki The Volta wiki is for players to share information about the NERO Volta campaign. All information shared is considered in game knowledge for anyone reading it if they so wish. By all means, edit pages as you learn more info, but please make sure to cite your source of information as that can greatly impact the reliability of certain knowledge. Also, according to Volta staff "NPCs do not have the internet" so have no fear that our enemies are reading this. Logging in: Please register for a free username and LOG IN so that it is clear who is making what changes on the wiki. Thanks! Adding Information When adding information, particularly long explanations, please include a short summary at the beginning for people to get the gist of the topic. For example, a particular villain might have a long and complex history and motivations for what causes them to be our enemy, they may be enslaved against their will or their family is hostage or they were raised by evil men, but the summary could simply say "He is a fire elemental in service to X other villain because his living family is held hostage. He likes to shatter weapons". Then go on to describe all the particulars. A note on names: Generally speaking, it is preferred to use a simple first name version of an adventurer's name and not use their titles as title are more likely to change over time and the first name will make informational organization in this medium easier. I got you some Organization, but I eated it -If you're making a new page, try to make sure that it's not "orphaned." It should be able to be reached by going through one of the Main Articles below (or one of their daughter pages). If it doesn't fit any of those categories, you can just add a link to it as a Main Article. -If you mention a relevant person, place, or thing, please try to link to its page (the first time you mention it in a given article). If it doesn't have a page, do a quick search to see if it has a header on another page you can link to. If not, you can just click the link button anyway, and it'll leave a red link, which lets people know that someone needs to make a page for that! -Headers are awesome! If you're making a list of things/people/whatever, it really helps to try to add headers as much as possible (you use the dropdown list to the left of the formatting buttons). First, it creates a handy table of contents that makes it easy to find stuff. Second, it means that if something isn't big enough to have it's own article, people can link to the header! Like so: Article Name#Header -Categories! They're linked below, and should (eventually) show up in the drop-down menus from the top bar: People, Places, Things (for items and events), and Other (for organizational stuff/event summaries). As you go though the wiki, please try to make sure each entry is tagged with the appropriate category or categories (the category pages themselves automatically update and alphabetize their lists). It creates an additional way to find stuff beyond the (sort of unreliable) search function and link-hopping. Main Articles 'People:' Adventurers of Volta Nobles of Volta Allies of Volta Villains of Volta Fey of Volta Totems of Volta Elementals of Volta Draconic Beings [[:Category:Places|'Places:']] Lands of Volta History of Volta Neighboring Lands Geographical Features 'Things:' Heritage Weapons Traditions of the Bear 'Other:' Task Assignments Gathering Summaries Recent Events Latest activity Category:Browse